Une guerre futile
by Warning Kiwi Uncooked
Summary: La raison pour laquelle tout débuta était oubliée de tous. La plus grande guerre ninja était aussi la plus discrète, personne ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment elle avait commencé du moins avant l’arrivée au pouvoir du nouvel Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Une guerre futile****  
**Auteurs : Aya et Axa.  
Disclaimer : Le monde de Naruto appartient à son auteur, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.  
Résumé : La raison pour laquelle tout débuta était oubliée de tous.  
La plus grande guerre ninja était aussi la plus discrète, personne ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment elle avait commencé du moins avant l'arrivée au pouvoir du nouvel Hokage.  
Note : Cette fic est écrite en alternance par deux auteurs, à vous de les retrouver.

**Bonne lecture**

**_"La raison pour laquelle tout débuta était oubliée de tous. La plus grande guerre ninja était aussi la plus discrète, personne ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment elle avait commencé du moins avant l'arrivée au pouvoir du nouvel Hokage."_**  
**  
Chapitre un : Une broutille qui prend du temps. (Chroniques métallisées)**

**Les raisons de cette guerre étaient perdues dans les méandres du passé. **Les anciens les avaient oubliées et les jeunes ne voulaient pas le savoir…

Gaara soupira et s'adossa un peu plus à son fauteuil, la missive qu'il venait de recevoir apportait les mêmes nouvelles qu'une autre arrivée il y a de cela trois mois… 'Encore en train de se battre' songea t-il las de ces futilités. On frappa à sa porte, le chuunin en charge à son seuil entra peu après.  
« Kazekage-sama, l'Hokage est arrivé.  
-Faites-le entrer », répondit Gaara en ajustant les pans de sa robe de Kage.  
Le chuunin s'effaça pour laisser place à un vieil ami du Kazekage, Naruto entra d'un pas fier et dynamique dans le bureau, les deux ninjas s'enlacèrent fraternellement avant de prendre place dans les sofas qui occupaient un coin du bureau. Un ninja apporta du thé et repartit aussitôt.  
Gaara observa son ami d'un œil attentif.

« La fonction de Kage te va bien, félicitations.  
-Merci ! Si tu savais comme j'étais impatient, depuis que la vieille Tsunade a annoncé sa retraite j'ai espéré obtenir le poste et me voilà…  
-Elle t'a expliqué le gros du travail je suppose…  
-Oui, que de paperasse d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, j'ai déjà engagé un assistant de plus pour s'occuper des papiers, je pensais ça plus intéressant.  
-Il y a du bon comme du moins bon. Dit doucement Gaara.  
- Et apparemment tu es dans une phase de moins bon en ce moment, tu as l'air… fatigué, remarqua Naruto.  
- Oui je suis las… Ce n'est rien, ajouta précipitamment le Kazekage en voyant l'air inquiet de Naruto, c'est juste une broutille qui occupe un peu trop de mon temps.  
-Raconte-moi… Enfin si tu peux. Demanda Naruto.  
-Oui je peux tu vas toi aussi y avoir affaire, il s'agit d'un problème mineur, un petit pays au nord de Suna est en guerre depuis des lustres avec un autre petit pays proche de Kumo, ces deux pays se battent depuis des générations sans que l'un ne puisse prendre le dessus sur l'autre.  
-Pourquoi n'interviens-tu pas ? Suna a une bonne force de frappe le problème serait vite réglé, à moins que Kumo ne soutienne l'autre pays.  
-Non pas du tout, rien ne sert d'intervenir, Suna fait du commerce avec les deux, quand l'un prend l'avantage le commerce prospère dans son sens le temps que l'autre rétablisse l'équilibre et renverse la prospérité, au final personne ne gagne et les transactions restent rentables pour nous.  
-Je vois, deux minus sans intérêt qui se battent à leur échelle dérisoire…  
-Je l'aurais formulé différemment mais c'est l'idée. Tu verras tu auras des rapports d'ici peu, le plus contraignant est qu'ils nous demandent régulièrement audience, donc quand tu reçois l'un tu reçois l'autre peu après.  
-Tout cela m'a l'air d'un ennui…  
-Le plus souvent oui, mais tu verras lors des réceptions où les délégations seront toutes deux présentes, ils se haïssent au plus haut point, cela donne des situations assez comiques… » Naruto éclata de rire et la conversation dériva vers Konoha et les dernières nouvelles du pays du feu alors que le soleil se couchait sur le village caché du sable…

La nuit tombait sur les mines du mont dormant, l'air était irrespirable dans les galeries sombres et humides, le bruit du choc des pioches contre les roches martelait les tympans de même que les ordres aboyés des chefs d'équipes. La mine était en pleine effervescence, la veille un nouveau filon de pierres de bonne qualité avait été découvert dans une galerie est, depuis les mineurs n'avaient cessé de l'exploiter.  
Yoshiro soupira et épongea son front ruisselant de sueur avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son panier, il était à moitié vide, mauvais signe, la récolte n'était pas bonne, le filon touchait à sa fin. Bientôt le mineur changerait de zone d'extraction, il migrerait vers une autre galerie aussi peu accueillante que la première. Un claquement de fouet aux abords de ses oreilles incita Yoshiro à recommencer le travail, piocher une fois, deux fois, se baisser, trier les pierres, extraire les gemmes, tel était son quotidien depuis maintenant quatre ans, depuis ce jour maudit où il avait refusé de prendre les armes pour une guerre dont il ne connaissait rien. L'armée avait été intraitable : direction les mines de gemmes, une sentence plus dure que la mort car ici la vie, ou plutôt la survie n'était que souffrances. Le surveillant repartit et Yoshiro se détendit un peu, au moins il ne serait plus fouetté, pendant qu'il creusait il écoutait les rumeurs du monde réel qui parvenait du dehors avec les brises qui se faisaient trop rares.  
Aujourd'hui il eut de la chance, sa bougie vacilla alors qu'il sentait un peu d'air frais et qu'au loin un profond écho répercutait sur les parois de terre et de pierres un « Tango… tango » long et soutenu. Ensuite un mouvement brusque de la part de son voisin de misère qui s'écroulait à terre, mort de fatigue, éteignit la lumière et plus rien…

Bien loin des mines du mont dormant, au cœur de la vallée sacrée, se dressait le village des gemmes comme un reflet doré du soleil sur la mer émeraude. La ville si animée d'ordinaire, pleine de marchands en tout genre et de passants était calme et silencieuse. En ce jour néfaste le chef du village, Haibarai Enzo, rendait un dernier hommage à son grand-père Haibarai Heiji le troisième, mort deux jours auparavant étouffé durant son sommeil par la masse de bijoux qu'il portait sur son thorax. Ces symboles de la toute richesse qu'il aimait exposer, synonyme de puissance ici, étaient venus à bout de son arrogance. Tout le village était réuni pour l'occasion, en effet, avant de sombrer dans la sénilité Heiji le troisième avait été le très respecté second chef du village caché des gemmes.  
Il avait mené son peuple à la richesse et à la prospérité en accentuant temporairement les finances vers les mines de gemmes au détriment des armées. Il était revenu sur sa décision après l'invasion du pays par Iwa, leur liberté n'ayant été sauvée que par l'achat de cette dernière, au prix de vingt chariots de pierres précieuses une broutille pour ce peuple du métal. Un souvenir que l'on s'efforçait d'oublier, surtout dans la famille Haibarai. Une longue procession s'était formée derrière le chef du village et sa famille, tous les habitants venaient saluer une dernière l'un de leur plus grand dirigeant.

Plus tard dans la journée, Enzo faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, il venait à l'instant de recevoir un message de la capitale : leur ennemi de toujours voyait ses revenus augmenter cette année, et plus ils augmenteraient, moins il serait facile de les annihiler, maudits soient-ils… D'un geste vif il froissa le parchemin annonceur de mauvaise nouvelle et se plaça devant la grande baie vitrée derrière son bureau. D'ici il dominait tout le village, mélange de béton et de métal - un style pur crée par ses ancêtres- agrémenté de pierres et de métaux précieux… Enzo laissa son esprit vagabonder vers les montagnes nord dont provenait la plupart des émeraudes et des saphirs qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, ces pierres si colorées si dures, symboles de la toute puissance de son pays. Le ciel d'été paraissait être un immense saphir et la plaine sacrée qui l'avait vu naître une baie d'émeraude.

Quelques doux coups frappés à la porte le ramenèrent à la réalité, la porte laissa place à son second enfant, une fille d'une quinzaine d'années. Comme toutes les filles qui n'étaient pas encore majeures elle portait au cou une fine chaîne d'or pur au bout de laquelle une perle était enchâssée.

« Père, mère m'envoie vous rappeler qu'il y a une réception funèbre à la demeure principale en l'honneur de votre grand-père, elle insiste sur le fait qu'elle sait que nous sommes en guerre mais qu'elle a besoin d'aide pour gérer les invités…  
-Réponds-lui que je n'aurai de répit que lorsque la sciure de l'Humanité sera exterminée jusqu'au moindre rameau. » Sa fille rit doucement ce qui fit hausser l'un des sourcils du père, inquiété d'être ridicule.  
« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? Cette guerre te fait rire ? Oserais-tu renier ta famille et toutes ses valeurs ? » Malgré lui, Enzo avait haussé le ton, il observa Ai avec attention, avec son port altier et ses yeux aux couleurs de l'argent le plus pur elle faisait la fierté de la famille et du village, une parfaite représentation du peuple du pays du métal. Elevée avec fermeté et éduquée avec soin elle faisait grand honneur à ses ancêtres. On critiquait souvent l'éducation stricte du clan Haibarai mais tous les membres rétorquaient que c'était grâce à cela qu'ils exerçaient aussi justement et efficacement le pouvoir.  
« Point du tout, c'est juste que… Commença doucement Ai.  
-Et bien, parle ! S'emporta Enzo.  
- Mère avait prévu que vous répondriez cela, la sciure de l'Humanité j'entends, c'est pourquoi elle vous répond de laisser faire le temps et que la sciure finira bientôt en cendres dans l'âtre de nos forges.  
-Oh… Répondit Enzo, incapable d'émettre un autre son et penaud que son épouse le connaisse si bien. Bien, j'arrive. » Il rangea quelques papiers et quitta son bureau, suivi à quelques pas par sa fille qui dissimulait un sourire, amusée de voir son père si… faible devant sa mère. Sa famille était décidément très fière, peut-être un peu trop…

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.  
Axa.**


	2. Deux messages pour le prix d'un

**Titre :**** Une guerre futile  
**Auteurs : Aya et Axa.  
Disclaimer : Le monde de Naruto appartient à son auteur, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.  
Note : Cette fic est écrite en alternance par deux auteurs, à vous de les retrouver . C'est donc à mon tour d'écrire ce deuxième chapitre.

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

_**La raison pour laquelle tout débuta était oubliée de tous.  
La plus grande guerre ninja était aussi la plus discrète, personne ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment elle avait commencé du moins avant l'arrivée au pouvoir du nouvel hokage.**_

**Chapitre 2 : Deux messages pour le prix d'un (chroniques boisées)**

**Les raisons de cette guerre étaient perdues dans les méandres du passé**. Pourtant la haine qui en découlait était comme ancrée dans les gènes. Plus que de la haine, c'était plutôt de la répugnance que ressentaient les ninjas du pays du bois envers ceux du métal.

Coincé entre le pays de la foudre au nord et celui du riz au sud, le pays du bois avait toutefois l'avantage de bénéficier d'un bon rapport entre frontières terrestres et côtières. Les déplacements, dont le commerce, en étaient grandement facilités à chaque niveau. Toutefois le prix à payer de cette facilité était le climat. La présence des côtes est et ouest empêchait le temps d'avoir un minimum de stabilité. Le vent soufflait souvent faisant circuler les masses nuageuses d'un bout à l'autre du pays. A cela il fallait ajouter la proximité du pays de la foudre d'où arrivait un air particulièrement lourd. Bref ce pays n'était pas réputé pour son climat paradisiaque.

La nation, bien que petite, était prospère au niveau économique grâce la qualité de ses meubles. Le pays était en effet réputé dans le monde pour ses bois ouvragés. Cette réputation était due non seulement à l'habilité des maîtres menuisiers, mais également au bois qu'ils utilisaient. Celui-ci était produit exclusivement par le pays dont la position géographique particulière lui conférait une grande qualité.

Le pays du bois était également connu pour ses ninjas ainsi que leurs techniques originales qui avaient données le nom à leur village: le village caché du plastic. Du fait de sa moindre importance par rapport aux cinq grandes nations, le village caché du plastic ne possédait pas de kage à proprement parler. Par tradition, le chef du village se devait d'être le plus talentueux ninja de la région. A l'heure actuelle, le poste était occupé depuis quelques années par Tsubaki Tôsaka, kunoichi qui avait su gravir peu à peu les échelons jusqu'au plus haut grade malgré son jeune âge. En effet elle avait accédé aux commandes du village à l'âge précoce de 26 ans suite au retrait du précédent chef. Celui-ci avait quitté la vie active pour se consacrer loin des conflits à d'autres activités tout en étant en communion avec la nature.

« YEAH !! »

Aujourd'hui était l'un de ces jours à ne pas mettre un chien dehors. Pourtant Tsubaki, chef du village, la trouvait magnifique. Merveilleuse même.

« Une bonne nouvelle Tsubaki-sama ? demanda le chunnin devant son supérieur qui ne cessait de lever et abaisser son poing en ponctuant ses gestes de « Yes ! ».

- Bonne ? Excellente tu veux dire ! Confirma la dirigeante en se redressant tout en agitant une feuille sous le nez de son subordonné. Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

- Euh…le message en provenance de la capitale que je viens de vous amener. Répondit-il perplexe.

- Exact ! S'exclama le chef, poings sur les hanches. Ahah ! Je donnerais cher pour voir la tête que va faire cette bande de bellâtres snobinards quand ils vont l'apprendre !

- Que se passe-t-il donc ? Demanda le chunnin dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée à vif comprenant à qui sa supérieure faisait allusion.

- Le court du bois ouvragé a augmenté. Les bénéfices du pays vont être encore plus colossaux que d'habitude alors que ceux de ces prétentieux vont stagner, voire avec un peu de chance baisser. »

En fin de compte cette journée n'était pas merveilleuse, rectifia mentalement la dirigeante du village caché du plastic, elle était jouissive.

La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour du village permettant d'agrémenter les conversations.

« Ca va leur rabattre le caquet ! S'enthousiasma un ninja.

- Ils ont besoins de redescendre de leur piédestal imaginaire. Confirma une kunoichi avant de continuer. Tu les aurais vus la dernière fois. Tous contents de nous avoir coiffés au poteau.

- Ah ! Tu parles de l'échec de ton équipe la semaine dernière ? Lui demanda une deuxième kunoichi.

- Ouais. Ne m'en parle pas. Quels lâches quand même, non seulement ils ont toujours des uniformes douteux, mais en plus ils n'ont aucun honneur. Je pense qu'ils ne peuvent pas baisser plus bas dans mon estime. Ragea la première kunoichi.

- N'oublie pas de qui on parle. Lui rappela le ninja.

- C'est vrai. Vivement qu'on ait réglé leur compte à cette quincaille. Se permettre cette attitude de suffisance alors qu'ils ne sont bon qu'à ….rahhhh rien que d'en parler j'ai envie de frapper quelqu'un ! Renchérit la seconde kunoichi.

- Tu m'étonnes. Je ne sais pas de quel bois est fait le balai qu'ils ont dans le c, mais il est sacrément raide.

- Tu n'es pas très réaliste. Répondit le ninja.

- Oh t'es pas drôle.

- ce n'est pas un balai en bois mais un balai en diamant qu'ils ont de coincé. Compléta le ninja d'un ton faussement offusqué.

- AH AH AH AH ! S'esclaffèrent le trio en se tenant les côtes. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Ahhhhh, enfin chez soi ! s'exclama Naruto en se laissant tomber paresseusement dans son fauteuil. »

Le jeune hokage venait de rentrer de son déplacement à Suna. Certes il avait été heureux de revoir ses connaissances, mais sa fonction de kage avait bien entendu primé dans ses occupations. Et comme la politique moins on en fait mieux on se porte…

Enfin. A présent il était confortablement installé à son bureau, vautré dans son fauteuil…avec vue sur un monticule de documents.

« Ouais. Répéta-t-il d'une voix dépitée cette fois ci. Rentré. »

Naruto prit calmement une inspiration profonde avant de se redresser sur son siège.

« Yooosh ! Allez plus vite se sera fait plus vite je serais débarrassé ! S'encouragea-t-il. »

C'est ainsi que lorsque son assistant entra, il trouva le Rokudaime en train d'essayer de se retrouver dans une semaine de paperasserie à vérifier et signer.

« Ah ! Hokage-sama vous êtes rentrés ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Répondit Naruto en levant juste la tête pour saluer son subordonné.

- Le trajet s'est bien passé ?

- Oui. Répondit l'hokage avant de se détacher des documents pour se concentrer sur le jeune homme devant lui. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- En effet. Nous avons reçu hier un message en provenance du village du plastic.

- Je t'écoute.

- « Message à l'attention du Rokudaime Naruto Uzumaki. En vue du renouvellement des accords entre nos deux pays, notre village souhaiterait envoyer une délégation au village caché de Konoha afin d'évoquer les relations futures entre nos deux villages. Respectueusement Tsubaki Tôsaka, dirigeante du village caché du plastic. »

- Le village caché du plastic…qu'est ce que Gaara m'a dit à son propos. Réfléchit Naruto. Hummmm….ah ! ça y est ça me revient. Zut !

- Qu'y a-t-il Rokudaime-sama ?

- J'avais compris que cela n'allait pas tarder. Gaara me l'avait bien fait comprendre. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait aussi rapidement.

- Un problème ?

- Non, non. Le rassura Naruto. Bien, faites savoir au village du plastic que j'accepte de recevoir leur délégation.

- Bien Hokage-sama. Répondit l'assistant.

- Haaalala. Soupira le kage. Si j'ai bien compris, il faut que je m'attende à recevoir également une demande d'audience de la part de l'autre. »

Alors que Naruto soupirait une énième fois, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Après avoir reçu la permission d'entrer, une femme entra dans la pièce avant de se mettre au garde à vous devant le bureau de Naruto tout en lui tendant un parchemin incrusté de pierreries.

« Rokudaime-sama. Lui annonça-t-elle. Nous venons de recevoir un message. »

* * *

**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

**La prochaine ce sera Axa**

**Merci d'avoir lu et je vous donne rendez-vous au chapitre 4.**

**Aya**

**PS : : au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, cette fic est un délire. Donc ne vous prenez la tête, détendez-vous et savourez**


End file.
